Do novo mundo, com amor:
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Baseado em doujinshi. Depois da independência de sua colônia, Inglaterra havia morrido...Sim, pois aquele homem que atirara em EUA e ria maniacamente, definitivamente, não era mais Inglaterra...Era Bretanha.M por intensa violência.Muitos fatos Históricos.
1. Notas da autora leiam antes de continuar

Notas da autora leiam antes de continuar.  
Obrigado.

Do novo mundo, com amor:

Sinope: Baseado em doujinshi. Depois da independência de sua colônia, Inglaterra havia morrido...Sim, pois aquele homem que atirara em EUA e ria maniacamente, definitivamente, não era mais Inglaterra...Era Bretanha.M por intensa violê fatos Históricos.

Bem, baseado em um doujinshi de mesmo nome, a qual a autora eu não sei o nome o-o  
Está em japonês, e eu não entendo tanto assim de Japonês .''

Bem, é um dos MELHORES dou's que já tive o prazer de ler *-*  
E é realmente uma raridade de achar, e não tem em português... Sinto muito ^^''  
M-mas! Pretendo traduzi-lo assim que, ou enquanto escrevo esta fic! Serio .'

A maior dificuldade é o tamanho...

O dou tem... DUZENTAS E DEZOITO PÁGINAS!  
É praticamente um mangá deluxe! XDDDDD'''

Ou seja! A fic será grande XD'

Espero não demorar muito para escrever essa aqui, vamos ver se "adaptação" é mais fácil que "Criação". Uhm...O que acham?

O mais interessante dessa historia, é que ela "desafia Hetalia" ou seja, ela conta a historia de formas diferente que o anime/mangá faz, e por vezes pode ser muito OOC.

Compensação?

Você praticamente vai engolir um livro de historia, de TANTA informação! Serio!  
Ela conta a historia conjunta dos Estados Unidos e Inglaterra da colonização até o ano de 1995/2007 O.o

E é bom às vezes ver a coisa por "outra perspectiva"

O dou é dividido em "blocos" e eu usarei eles para me guiar para a criação de capítulos, assim, uns podem sair mais compridos, e outros mais curtinhos.

Outro grande marco desta historia, é Inglaterra...

Fiquei em duvida se devia ou não colocá-lo como "character"...  
Pois como a sinopse aponta, não podemos chamá-lo de Inglaterra...  
Mais me deixaria muito feliz se vocês dessem uma chance a um UK Psicopata e megalomaníaco =]

Ah, e não se preocupem em "se perder" na historia, eu colocarei junto a os caps uma ajudinha de "linha do tempo" e também uns comentários da escritora-desenhista do dou.

No entanto... Aconselho deixar um grosso livro de historia e ou Google ao seu lado ao ler esta historia... Logo vocês entenderam por que =x

Os avisos sobre a fic foram tantos, que eu tive que separar tudo como um cap XD'' Sinto muito por isso.

E agradeço de coração se você parou para ler *-*

Serio ;3~~


	2. Capitulo 1 Inglaterra, 1629

Disclaimer: Nem Hetalia, nem o doujinshi me pertencem, somente a adaptação o/

* * *

**-Inglaterra, 1629-**

-O novo mundo?

Estava me retirando para meus aposentos, quando um senhor se ajoelhou perante mim e começou a falar sobre essas baboseiras...

-Sim, infelizmente não há nada mais que eu possa fazer por esta terra por isso... Eu queria te pedir permissão...

-Permissão?

Me virei para o senhor para encará-lo como se deve, não parecia muito alto, tinha cabelos compridos que chegavam a seus ombros, e barba meio rala, por algum motivo parecia-me bastante motivado...

- Você disse que... Seu nome era...Winthrop*... o Que está planejando fazer?

-...Eu... – Ele desviou o olhar do chão em meio a sua reverencia, e me encarou nos olhos – Vou criar uma nova "nação"! Sobre está terra.

Observei o homem a minha frente com descaso... Talvez eu estivesse cansado demais... Europa estava populosa, pobre e desgastada...

A igreja e a nação estavam corrompidas... Eram tantas as almas humanas que estavam em ruínas...

Eu estava cego, provavelmente...

E então... Nem pensei muito no pedido deste homem...

-Hmmm...Então você é um desses puritanos* não é? O novo mundo heim...- Virei de costas para ele indiferente - Bem, te darei permissão, faça o que quiser.

-ESCUTE-ME POR FAVOR!

Virei-me novamente, o homem parecia agitado e descrente, quando me virei, ele já estava de pé, mais ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa em respeito.

-NÓS NÂO...Decidimos abandoná-lo em nenhum momento...Nós vamos salva-lo Sir! Ao provocar uma revolução neste mundo! DO NOVO MUNDO! Uma terra livre de velhos costumes!

Ele voltou a se ajoelhar perante a mim, e ergueu sua cabeça para encarar-me, mais uma vez.

-...Por favor, lembre-se! ...Que alguém pode deixá-lo, por amor.

Meu olhar era carregado pela indiferença, eu nem mesmo tentei entender as palavras desse homem. Não me importava realmente.

-...Claro.

Não entendi...

...O que isso poderia causar...

* * *

_**Linha do tempo**_

_**1629/1630 **_- John Winthrop, chega a baia de Massachuset.

John Winthrop: Liderou um grupo de puritanos ingleses ao Novo Mundo

Puritanos: "Puritano" é um termo pejorativo que designa várias igrejas protestantes que se desenvolveram entre os finais do século XVI e princípios do século XVIII na Grã doutrina rejeitava tanto a Igreja Romana como a Igreja Anglicana.

Este movimento foi perseguido pela Inglaterra, levando muitos puritanos a sair em busca de lugares mais "abertos para a religião".

E ai? O que acharam? o-o

Merece reviews? o-o

Onegai? ;_;


	3. Capitulo 2 Que tipo de país vc quer ser?

********

** -Que tipo de país você quer ser?-**

-Inglaterra! Inglaterra!

Um pequeno menino loiro de olhos azuis claros e límpidos gritava enquanto procurava seu nomeado, logo o avistou sentado no campo observando o extenso céu, se perguntando onde estaria seu pequeno. Ao ouvir seu nome, ele se virou.

-TE ENCONTREI INGLATERRA! – E pulou feliz da vida por seu achado.

-Qu... – Seu tempo para reagir, o outro loiro de olhos verdes brilhantes cairá com tudo ao chão, com seu pequeno sobre si.

Tirara a criança de cima, em um misto de alivio e nervosismo.

-Hey! América! Eu fui o único que te encontrou! Onde você estava todo tempo? Deixou-me preocupado!

O pequeno, em resposta lhe sorriu, e estendeu sua pequenina mão, a qual trazia agarrada uma bela flor.

-Aqui

-hmm?

-Era a única florescendo em todo o campo – O americano sorriu ainda mais orgulhoso de si mesmo – Está é a primeira flor desta primavera.

Entregou a flor ao inglês, que simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Sorriu, se possível ainda mais abertamente, esbanjando toda a sua juventude.

- Me desculpe por ter te empurrado, mais eu realmente queria mostrar-la! Está é a primeira flor que brotou sobre minhas terras este ano! Te dou de presente Inglaterra!

O britânico observou a flor com carinho, mesmo que fosse apenas mais uma flor do campo, em vez da primeira, ainda seria especial, por que tinha sido dado pelo seu pequeno, seu querido pequeno.

Sorriu com ternura para com o americano antes de lhe agradecer.

-...Entendo...Obrigado.

A outra nação cantarolou feliz, ficava satisfeito ao saber que agradará. O que mais prezava era poder ver sua metrópole, seu tutor assim, sorrindo.

-Hey..América...- o europeu observava a flor deslumbrado enquanto falava – Que tipo de país você quer ser quando crescer?*

Não pode deixar de rir da inocente expressão do loirinho, tudo para ele parecia ser uma brincadeira divertida, ou talvez ele só estivesse interresado na pergunta?

- Sabe, há uma grande variedade entre nós nações, você pode ser qualquer uma delas! Nações boas com política, nações com uma vigorosa economia, nações boas em arte, nações boas para com comidas – enquanto enumerava o americano apenas o escutava atentamente - Bem, agora todos eles estão me seguindo*, no entanto quando você crescer, e se tornar um adulto... Pergunto-me que tipo de país você será...

O menor soltou uma pequena risada, confundindo seu tutor.

-Eu Inglaterra? Não é obvio?

-Heim? Obvio? Que quer dizer...?

A colônia sorriu orgulhosa e feliz, e ao ouvir suas seguintes palavras, Inglaterra a observava descrente, deixando a pequena flor cair ao solo.

-...É este tipo de nação que eu quero ser! Inglaterra? Hey, Inglaterra?

O que era isso que sentia? Receio? Angustia? ...Medo?...Sentia um péssimo pressentimento correr por suas veias como veneno... Tudo causado pelas palavras desse pequeno menino...

********

"**Eu tive um desejo. Que mesmo que meu corpo caia e adoeça você... Vivesse feliz para sempre, em um mundo agradável...".**

**

* * *

**

ninguém ta gostando né? ^^''

Devo parar? o-o

*Quantas vezes você ouvira isso na sua vida? XD

* Inglaterra foi conquistando espaço como grande potencia no mundo.


End file.
